


Dance Lessons

by littlealex



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba just wants Sho to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lessons

"Come on," Aiba whined, tugging at Sho's sleeve. Honestly, if Sho hadn't seen Aiba's birth certificate that time he would have sworn Aiba was perpetually two years old. "It'll be fun! Promise!"

It wasn't that Aiba bothered him, just that this time he was asking too much. Aiba had somehow gotten it into his head that he wanted to try new and exotic things (Sho blamed the Housoku no Arashi segment for that), so he'd been watching foreign movies and trying foreign food. Not the typical stuff, the French and Italian that Jun swore by, but the bizarre African and South American and Indian things that had to be searched out especially.

This sort of cultural exchange was good for him, in a way, because it branched out further than taking care of exotic animals in far-flung places where they had an interpreter to bridge the gap. Sho had to respect that, especially when it was Aiba making the effort. But this time, Aiba wanted Sho to participate, and that was too much.

Just because they'd been kissing, secretly, in the corners of television stations where nobody would find them - bathrooms and storage cupboards and the like - did not mean that Sho was bound to going on ridiculous escapades like learning to dance in the Bollywood style. There was no call for it, no earthly reason, and besides all that, Sho was not a whipped man. Aiba's threat to withhold further secretive kissing didn't scare him... until he followed through with it.

"If I take this lesson with you and hate it, what will you do?" Sho was bargaining now, considering the boundaries of Aiba's request and trying to work out whether it was worth his while.

"If you give it your best shot - and I mean your best shot, because you know I know when you're faking it - then I won't mind. If you're half-hearted about it, I'm not going to kiss you again. No inappropriate groping. And I definitely won't be going down on you. Until you try again."

Sho considered it. He thought about it long and hard. In the end, he decided that it was probably best that he try the whole Bollywood thing.

A week later, Sho wasn't entirely sure he'd made the right decision. They were both dressed in ridiculously matching red with gold sequined pants and Sho was pretty sure this was a level of crazy in costuming that should only be attempted on tour or with a trained professional. That wasn't the worst part, though; the worst part came when the teacher whispered to them that each pair needed a male and a female part.

Aiba just grinned and Sho knew that he was screwed. Aiba might have been the one to do hula dancing on national television (more than once), but when it came to the two of them together, Sho knew it was his turn to pretend to be the girl. Of course, in an obviously sadistic mood, Aiba asked whether there was a different costume for the women and, before he managed to get a word in, he was presented with a glittering pink sari to wear.

"Aiba, I'm going to kill you," Sho said flatly, staring at the sari for a moment before the dance instructor helped him into it. Aiba just giggled.

The sari fit well enough, once he had it on, but the top kept slipping down over his chest, revealing a lone nipple. It was embarrassing the first couple of times it happened as he moved his arms around, but it was worse once Aiba decided that he should tweak his nipple every time it was exposed. That just made him squeal, which made Aiba giggle, and it made the lesson a lot harder to follow, especially when all Sho was trying to do was give it a serious shot so that he would never have to do it again.

Despite the nipple-tweaking, though, Sho found himself enjoying the lesson. They had strange, rolling movements and the music was loud and cacophonous, but it wasn't too dissimilar from learning any other sort of choreography. The most difficult part was having to use his hips so much - something he usually left to Jun and Aiba - and trying to get his fingers to extend themselves like the teacher. Aiba also seemed to be enjoying himself, but Sho couldn't help but think he wasn't taking it quite seriously enough. He was giggling and chattering away about the steps and Indian food and how he was jealous that Ohno and Nino had gotten to see inside Indian people's homes.

"So, what do you think?" Aiba asked after the lesson was over, and Sho was finally returned to his blissfully normal clothes. "Did you have fun?"

This was a question worth considering, and Sho took his time. Yes, he'd had fun, but he didn't really want to do it ever again, so saying that he'd enjoyed it might get him more than he bargained for. After a moment, with Aiba looking at him expectantly, Sho just shrugged a little. "It was okay."

Aiba, of course, was much smarter than everyone gave him credit for, and saw straight through Sho's words and grinned. "It's okay, I won't make you do it again. This was a one time only lesson."

Sho let out the breath he was holding and caught back a laugh. "Thank god."

"But I wouldn't mind if you wore a sari again..."

**Author's Note:**

> Remixed for jentfic_remix by saturn_necklace into [let's shake it on the dance floor](http://community.livejournal.com/jentfic_remix/24595.html) ♥


End file.
